Confessions of a fruit loop
by Jessica01
Summary: Vlad keeps a diary--who knew? And Danny, being a teenager and, as most teenagers are, nosy, has gotten his hands on it. Let's see what personal and disturbing thoughts Uncle Vlad has... Plot by Secret Spy Guy. Contains OC.


Plunny from Indecisive Mind

You can't wait for inspiration; you have to go after it with a club.  
_ Jack London _

**Confessions of a Crazed Up Fruit Loop**

**Disclaimer: **If you think I own _Danny Phantom, _I have some real estate in Area 51 to sell you. I do not own Tommy®, which explains the ®. Adopted from Indecisive Mind. Contains OCs, although they aren't in the story much. If you want to know Sarah's history, read "Devastation".

**Summary: **Vlad keeps a diary--who knew? And Danny, being a teenager and, as most teenagers are, nosy, has gotten his hands on it. Let's see what personal and disturbing thoughts Uncle Vlad has... Plot by Secret Spy Guy.

Danny and Sarah were flying through Vlad's mansion. He had taken Arianne to the doctor. Sarah landed and slid on the floor.

"Hey, Danny. Did you know that Father keeps a diary?"

"He does? How do you know?"

"One day, he told me that he was going to write in his diary, so he didn't won't to be disturbed. I yelled that he was in his room and he didn't want to be disturbed." Danny laughed.

"I bet he liked that."

"I ended up being grounded."

"Want to go read it?"

"I guess we could find out about any plans he has for world domination."

"We can."

"He keeps it under his bed, I think. I would keep mine either around the bed or in my under wear drawer."

"Good idea. Did he say when he'd be back?"

Sarah checked her watch. "He said, like, 2:00. He had some errands to run, remember?"

_Sarah. It seems the doctor will be late. Better expect Ari and me around 3:00._

"Doctor's late. Make that three."

"So let's crack that baby open!" Sarah and Danny laughed as they flew to Vlad's room. They phased through the door, but then Sarah opened it.

"So's we can hear if someone comes around." She explained when Danny asked why she had done it.

"That makes sense."

"I thought so."

They transformed back into the Fenton's. Today, Sarah was wearing a blue short-sleeved Tommy® shirt, and blue jeans, with her red high tops. Danny wore his usual white T-shirt with the red oval in the middle, and red collar.

Sarah dove under the bed and came back out with a red leather book.

"No lock. Cool, now we don't have to phase through it." The half siblings sat on the bed. Sarah opened the book. In bold script, they read "**April 3**,

I have decided to run for mayor of Amity Park. I have asked Sarah and Arianne to appear in a commercial with me. I **will** convince the denizens of that backwater town to elect me. If I have to overshadow everyone, so be it."

**April 4**,

I have set up the commercial. Sarah asked if it wouldn't be better for us to be seen in Amity Park. I have decided that it would be. So I will call the television company and rearrange it."

**April 5**,

The commercial went swimmingly. The Box Ghost showed up. The camera man saw that I was not afraid, and commented that would be nice to have a mayor who kept a cool head about ghost attacks. He flew off when Daniel showed up. The camera man also noticed how calm Sarah and Ari were. Daniel flew off as soon as the Box Ghost did. My plan is thus. As soon as I become Mayor of Amity Park, I will take Daniel and Maddie to Pariah's keep by tricking them into "helping" me to explore the Ghost Zone to get them out of the way. While Daniel and Maddie are locked away, I will kill Jack with no one to stop me, since Sarah isn't strong enough, Arianne will be somewhere else, perhaps visiting her family, and Jazzmin will be off at college. I WILL be victorious. With the majority of the Ghost Zone behind me, I will have no trouble taking over the world and having the perfect family!

"Man, he just gets Fruitier everyday, doesn't he?" Danny asked Sarah, who was still at the door.

She laughed. "Yes, he does. But that's one reason I'm staying with him; to make sure he doesn't get TOO fruity. "Danny laughed.

**April 6,**

Well, another day, another company to take over illegally. Today, I overshadowed the owner of **Billfolds and things** to make him sign the company over to me. It manufactures billfolds and stuff, like purses. Maybe I can get Technus to design caps to brainwash everyone to vote for me or to kill Jack. That plan seems too much trouble.

"Vlad, Vlad, Vlad. When will you learn just to accept fate?" Danny asked.

"Never." Sarah said.

Vlad contacted her.

_It seems it didn't take me near as long to get everything done as I thought it would. We're coming home now._

"Father says he and Ari are coming home now. Better put everything back the way it was so he doesn't suspect a thing."

"We have plenty of time."

"You sure?"

"Don't be such a worry-wart."

"Okay. But you know what's going to happen if he finds us in his room."

"That would be against the rules." Danny said, impersonating Walker. Sarah giggled.

"Yes, it is against the rules, but if you can find out his plan, come up with a plan to stop him, and it works, it'll be worth it and so much more."

**April 7,**

I think Sarah knows where I keep my diary. I have to come up with a better hiding place for it."

"That's today. He must have written it before he left." Sarah said.

"That's the last one, and it started-" Danny flipped the pages back to the very beginning- "in January. On January 1st, he says that he hopes that you and I will stop pulling pranks on him. He wrote down the prank we pulled on him earlier that day. You remember the prank where we kept calling him, wanting to leave a message for Braison Johnson, and then we called and said we were Braison?"

"Yeah. He was REAL mad then."

Their ghost senses went off.

"It's Father! Quickly." _Hide the diary and let's phase out of here!_

_It can't be Vlad. Yes, he can fly faster than us, but he has to slow down for Arianne._

_True, but else could be setting of our ghost sense?_

_All right, if it makes you feel better, we'll go. _Danny phased the diary back under the bed. They phased through the wall just as Vlad came in. He didn't see them, and he ignored his ghost sense, since he does employ several ghosts. Arianne's ghost sense went off, but she ignored it as well. Danny phased through to the outside and took off for home.


End file.
